


Bruises and Bitmarks

by HiddenAvenger



Series: Music oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenAvenger/pseuds/HiddenAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little drabble I made out of boredom<br/>Warning!This is completely random, no real plot, and probably bordering crack, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend, and I was like 'I wonder if I just played a song on repeat and started typing' thus this was born. I don't own K but Elizabeth(who is a wolf hybrid btw) is mine. Enjoy my first story~!

It was a quiet night in the HOMRA bar, Izumo and Anna where sleeping peacefully and all the other clanmates where at home for the night. Well, it was all quiet except for in the room of one red king and his little queen.   
  
"A-Ah Mikoto~" Elizabeth gasped as he lightly nibbled on one of her wolf ears. He just smirked and bit down lightly on it making the small female moan and arch her back, his little queen made the cutest noises.   
  
"M-Mikoto." she moaned quietly as he started to give the other ear the same treatment he gave the other, his hand lightly stroking her black and gray tail.  
  
"So cute~" he smirked as he brought his other hand up to play with her ears, rubbing the base of them none to kindly as he moved onto her neck. She withered in pleasure as he kissed down her neck, nipping here and there before finding her sweet spot and biting down harshly and licking the small wound he gave her, knowing it would be gone by morning.   
  
"A-Ah~" she moaned louder and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Mikoto continued, tugging lightly on her ears. She tried to muffle her moan by biting down on his neck, big mistake there.  
  
Mikoto growled lowly as he tugged on her ear harshly, and bit down, hard, on the small wound he gave her on her neck, making her arch her back again and let out a quiet, pleasured, scream as tears pricked the edges of her eyes.   
  
"M-Mikoto~!" she panted, starting to feel dizzy and light headed from it all, as he continued. His golden eyes flashed as he kissed her, biting and licking at her lower lip as she moaned. He took that moment to explore her mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweets she loved so much.  
  
He pulled away when the need for air became too great before he went back to attacking her mouth with his own. After a few more minutes of this he went back down to her neck as started to abuse her sweet spot biting and sucking it.   
  
Black began to creep into the edges of her vision as pleasure overrode her senses. She let out one more scream before collapsing against his chest, panting and struggling to stay awake. Mikoto chuckled and held her cloth, laying down as she curled up on his chest, losing the battle of consciousness and falling into a deep sleep.   
  
"My cute little queen~" he kissed her forehead as he followed after her into dreamland.


End file.
